Daedric Quests (Morrowind)
Daedric Quests are a series of quests performed by the Nerevarine on behalf of individual Daedric Princes in Vvardenfell. The Nerevarine may complete these quests at any time and will be rewarded with a rare treasure from the Prince upon completion of their task. Azura's Quest as it appears in .]] The Daedric Princess Azura will request that the Nerevarine help to settle a bet in her favour. Azura and Sheogorath had previously made a wager concerning a priestess by the name of Rayna Drolan in the Sheogorad region, and Sheogorath has gone against the bet by sending several of his associated daedra to distract Drolan from her task. The Nerevarine must remove the distractions and find evidence of Sheogorath's involvement. As a reward, the Nerevarine is allowed to keep the evidence they found, plus, Azura will give the Nerevarine her Star (the infamous recharging soul gem). Her shrine can be found on the southeastern tip of Vvardenfell, where the quest begins and ends. One thing of note is that Azura is also heavily featured in the Main Quest (as she is considered one of the founders of the Dunmer species), although this quest has nothing to do with the Main Quest. Boethiah's Quest , Goldbrand.]] Boethiah will contact the Nerevarine at her sunken shrine to the west of Ashurnibibi. She demands that the Nerevarine construct for her a new shrine on Vvardenfell. The shrine itself can be built at Khartag Point (northwest of Gnaar Mok) and will require a substantial amount of gold and a sculptor (by the name of Duma gro-Lag). To reward the Nerevarine, Boethiah grants her most famed item, Goldbrand (which on patched versions of can be upgraded to Eltonbrand). Malacath's Quest Malacath will contact the Nerevarine at Assurdirapal with a simple task. Oreyn Bearclaw, a famed hero of elven ancestry is revealed (by Malacath) as a liar and the Nerevarine is tasked with killing the last member of his bloodline, Farvyn Oreyn. The Nerevarine is rewarded with the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw as a reward for ending the lie that Bearclaw (and his bloodline) spread. Mehrunes Dagon's Quest The Daedric Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon, has a seemingly simple task for the Nerevarine when he contacts them at Yasammidan. His artifact, Mehrunes' Razor, must be retrieved and re-blessed by the Daedric Prince in order to bring back an element of Dagon's power to Vvardenfell. As a reward the Nerevarine may keep (and use) Mehrunes' Razor. Mephala's Quest Mephala can be contacted by the Nerevarine in a hidden area of the Arena Canton in Vivec City. A member of the Morag Tong, Balyn Omavel, must be poisoned (Mephala has already given this task to another, Taros Dral). The Nerevarine must discretely place the poison in Omavel's cauldron before returning to Mephala. As a reward she will grant the Nerevarine the Ring of Khajiit for removing the "free agent" in the Morag Tong. Molag Bal's Quest .]] The ruins of Yansirramus hold a shrine dedicated to Molag Bal. Once there the Nerevarine will be contacted by Molag Bal, whom wishes one of his creations, the Daedroth Menta Na (posted to Kora-Dur) be killed as it has displeased him. Having removed the problem Daedroth, the Nerevarine is rewarded with the Mace of Molag Bal. Sheogorath's Quest As can be expected (perhaps) from the Daedric Lord of Madness, Sheogorath has a seemingly random task for the Nerevarine to complete when they contact him at the shrine of Ihinipalit in the St. Delyn Canton in Vivec City. Sheogorath will demand that the Nerevarine kill a Giant Bull Netch with a fork from Big Head in the Sheogorad region. Once the (not so) Giant Bull Netch has been killed with the mystical fork, Sheogorath will reward the Nerevarine with the Spear of Bitter Mercy. Category:Morrowind: Quests Category:Morrowind: Daedric Quests